


Kara's Black Nightmare

by Speisla



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But nobody dies I promise, F/F, Forgive Me, I Made Myself Cry, I hate myself for writing it, I was crying in my notebook, this is sad, warning: Kara cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speisla/pseuds/Speisla
Summary: A parasite controls Kara's subconscious, making her live her worst nightmare. SuperCorp





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you so much, Neekah Kade, for be my beta and help me with the language!  
> All of you have a language difficult cx

_He had succeeded in the end._

Kara opened the door of their apartment, shaking with fear. Why was she so afraid? It was a normal day, a moment ago she had been at work, talking to Cat about covering the news of the transfer of Lex Luthor. What Kara could not tell Cat, was that the villain was currently detained at the DEO. And suddenly she felt fear. And an irrepressible urge to check that Lena was fine.

It was crazy, of course Lena was fine! Her brother was arrested and in the DEO, that means he could not send more people to kill her. Of course Lena was fine.

Kara almost broke the door in her hurry to open it.

"Lena?"

The shutters were barely open, shining faintly in the near darkness. Lena loved the view of the new department, the view was what stood out among the other options when the place was selected. The shutters were never closed.

"Lena? Are you home?"

_She is fine! Stop being so scared!_

Kara tried to find Lena's heartbeat through the house. _Nothing_. Panic ran through her body.

_She is at work. Yes, at her job. She is in L-Corp right now, making the world a better place. When she returns we will have dinner on the couch while we watching Merlin and we will laugh at Morgana Pendragon and she will rebuke me for being so parano..._

There was a foot sticking out from behind the couch. Kara threw her bag and ran over.

"Lena!"

Lena was lying on the floor with her beautiful ink black hair covering her face. Several violent finger-shaped bruises were covering her neck.

_No no no no no no_

Kara tried to find vital signs, but as before, there was no heartbeat.

"Come on, don't do this to me. W-wake up, it is not funny. The joke finished. Wake up."

...

"Lena, come on, stop playing! Wake up!"

...

"Honey, please. Please. Orgh, Rao. Lena, come on, don't do this. L-Lena, open your eyes. Lena. LENA!"

Kara was shaking like a leaf. Her senses were going crazy and the whole world began to spin. If someone had ripped out her heart it would have been less painful.

_Rao, please, no, please, no_

Lena never opened her eyes.

* * *

A strange calm came over her as she stroked the black hair of her girlfriend. She could not feel anything. Suddenly everything had stopped, refusing to move. Kara began to remember, trying to find a way this could be possible.

She remembered the first time she had seen Lena, dressed in red and black and with those supernatural eyes that seemed to radiate their own sunlight.

She remembered their first date, her nerves and Lena's laughter.

She remembered their first time, desire mingling with her fear of losing control and hurting her. That fear had then become pleasure.

She remembered Lena's smile when she received the talk "if you hurt my sister, I will kill you" from Alex. When she replied, smiling, she was very happy that Kara had a sister willing to kill for her.

She remembered their palpable relief when Eliza approved of her. Lena soon grew fond of Eliza. Kara knew that Lena had a weakness for loving mothers.

She remembered the tension between Lena and her adoptive parents, slightly disgusted with the fact that their biological son was in prison and the girl who had been taken to improve their image was doing things better than him.

She remembered the fear and nerves in Lena's voice when she told her about her birth mother for the first time. _"Naturally, I don't know much about her, but a good person does not leave a baby behind an alley."_

She remembered the nights when Lena had sobbed quietly against their pillow, thinking that the person who once been her family now wanted her dead.

And now she was dead.

Kara didn't realize she was crying loudly.

* * *

Kara entered the DEO, without looking at anyone nor responding when someone whould occasionally talk to her. The transparent cell of Lex Luthor was guarded by Alex. Her sister must have seen something in her face, because her expression, hard and professional, changed to concern.

"Supergirl? Supergirl, what are you doing?"

Before she could stop her, Kara had opened the cell's door and went over to Lex. The monster was surprised, but not fearful yet.

"Supergirl, come here."

Kara ignored Alex and stared at Lex.

"Your sister is dead."

Lex Luthor sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Kara did not respond.

"How did she die?"

"Don't you know? You sent someone to kill her."

"I have sent many people to kill her, I don't know who did it."

It was at that moment that Kara lifted Lex Luthor by the neck.

"She still loved you, you piece of trash! She still had hope that you could change!"

"Supergirl, no! Put him down! Put him down now!"

_"He killed Lena, Alex."_

"Are you going to kill me then? " Lex was suffocating. "Come on girl, show me the Kryptonians are the monsters that I know they are. I loved my sister. I already hate myself, but Lena had to die. Go ahead, kill me if you are a monster."

"No! " Alex shouted trying to reason with her. "That's what he wants! You can't kill him, that will not make Lena come back! Ka-Supergirl, leave him, you have to leave him!"

Kara saw a smile on Lex Luthor's face. He was sure that Kara would listen to Alex.

_My brother was not always so. He used to love me, before becoming a monster. I love my brother, I hate the person he has become._

Kara ripped his heart out with her own hands.

* * *

She woke up writhing on a gurney, strapped with straps of kryptonite, so she wouldn't accidentally hurt the agents trying remove white parasite of her chest. She was sure she had kicked someone, but thanks to the kryptonite the blow had not been deadly.

Kara didn't know what was happening, she just knew that Lena was dead and _the pain. would. not. let. her. think._

"Kara!"

One of the faces at her side took shape. Alex. Her sister looked deathly pale and furious.

"Kara, you have to stay still! We're taking off this thing. Soon everything will be fine, I promise."

"L-Lena..."

"Lena? " Alex took her hand. -Easy, Kara. Lena's fine. She should be working now."

"She IS NOT WORKING! " Kara shouted. "She will never work again! I will never see her again!"

"K-Kara? " Alex tried to make her sister look at her. -Kara, that's not true. Listen, this fucking parasite makes you have nightmares that feel very real. Remember the Black Mercy and Non? Well, this is the ugly cousin of the family. You understand? It was not real, Kara, not real.

Kara's brain, who had absorbed the images of the body of Lena in her mind as a brand of fire, told her no hopes that. Her sister was confused, if she was her sister and not a hallucination. Lena was dead and she will never see her again.

"It was not real, Kara! It was not real, believe me! " Alex yelled taking her by the shoulders.

"Dead, dead, Alex ...

"It's out! " shouted one of the officers.

The parasite left Kara's body with a pop, leaving a burning sensation in her chest. Kara squirmed a little more and then stopped moving, breathing hard while the nebula gradually left her mind. The world stopped spinning around and she could remember much of what had happened. Of course... Cadmus, The Doctor, Alex shouting her name before the Black Nightmare plunged her into this nightmare.

"Kara? " Alex asked with watery eyes.

"I'm fine, now I remember everything." Kara squeezed her hand a little. "Please untie me."

* * *

The dizziness had receded almost completely. But still, Kara kept seeing Lena's body behind her eyelids. When they caught The Doctor, Kara was not sure she could avoid ripping her to pieces her with her own hands.

_Lena's motionless body. Lex's heart broken in her own hand. Oh, Rao's shit_

She needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Kara didn't want to panic, but when she peeked into Lena's office while flying past, and found it empty, she let loose a gasp.

_She has to be at home already. Please. Please, be at home._

Supergirl flew as fast as she could to the other side of town, where the apartment she shared with her girlfriend was. She almost broke the window, because her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She entered and tripped over a nearby chair, catching her balance with effort.

"Lena? Lena, are you here? LENA!?"

"K-Kara?"

Lena was in the kitchen, with her ink black hair wet and her body wrapped in a bathrobe. There was a pink ice cream spoon suspended between the cup and her mouth.

"Lena…"

Kara felt as if her soul had returned to her body.

"Kara, heck, what happened to you?" Lena came to her, worried. Kara saw drops of water down her neck to her collarbone. "You have been dragged through a hurricane! Are you fine? Why you were screaming as if Freddy Krueger was killing someone?"

Kara hugged her with all the force she could exercise without hurting her.

"K-Kara? You're worrying me…"

"Everything is okay now. "Kara murmured against her hair. "I just had the second worst day of my life. It's a long story, but everything is fine now, I promise, love."

Kara touched Lena's worried face. Still it was perfect. She never tired of looking at it, or touched it. She brought her forehead to her girlfriend's, wanting to be as close as possible.

"I love you "she kissed her hair. "I love you I love you I love you."  _More than what I believed._

" ... Well, I did not expect the first time you told me 'I love you' to be like this, but I don't care " Lena hugged her. "I love you too, Kara."

* * *

No doubt it had been a strange day, Lena thought.

Besides getting the results expected in the department of technology, people had no longer been so afraid around her lately. Perhaps they were beginning to see her as Lena and not as Lex Luthor's sister.

So she came home a little earlier, thinking about take a dip and later ordering takeaways. Leaving the shower, she felt the call of strawberry ice cream when a very (very) altered Kara, still in her Supergirl suit, came stumbling in the window.

For the next half hour, Kara held her on the couch, sobbing softly and shaking slightly. It broke her heart to see Kara like that, not knowing what the hell to do to help her. She had her head buried between her breasts, as if she wanted to look for the sound of her heart.

When Kara finally told her the story, Lena understood what had happened. An alien parasite had played with Kara's subconscious, making her believe she was dead. And Kara had killed the murderer in the hallucination. Lena could not imagine how much her strong and brave puppy had suffered.

"It was not real, Kara." Lena looked at her. "Do you see me? I am here with you. And I'm fine. It was just a horrible nightmare." Lena kissed her. "Nothing else."

Kara kissed her again, sighing into the kiss as if Lena's lips were sweet strawberries. Her hands went to the green robe, untying it impatiently. She needed her like never she had needed something before. Without any effort, Kara lifted Lena from the couch, who wrapped her bare legs around Kara's hips. Without breaking the kiss, the blonde walked to their bedroom.

* * *

 

_Kara marveled at the sight. The pale breasts were heaving._ _Her hips were shaking, and those soft hands that she loved so much were clawing her back, knowing she could not hurt her lover._

_"Kara ..."_

_Lena's heart was running, strong and melodious. She needed to hear that sound. She needed to hear Lena's voice, her gasps, feel the warmth of her stomach explode._

_"Kara, I'm co-"_

_She twisted her knuckles, playing her sweet spot._

_"KA-RA"_

* * *

Lena was sleeping. And Kara pretended to sleep, her face buried in her girlfriend's neck.

She kept thinking about the Lex Luthor of the nightmare. She could not tell Lena that in blind pain, she had killed her brother. Why would she? It was not real. She was not herself, nor Lena nor Lex nor Alex.

_But if I had been, could I really kill Lex Luthor?_

Kara was not sure of the answer. She didn't want to be. She just wanted to forget the nightmare and listen to the heart of the woman she loved.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Perhaps the Kara's version of nightmare was able to kill for revenge. But the real Kara Zor-El would only be able to kill to protect someone else, as had happened with Non.

_Thump Thump Thump_

And Kara would do anything to protect the person next to her. That nightmare had shown her how it would feel to lose Lena, if someone took her Lena from her... And Kara would ensure that never, never come true.


End file.
